clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/3
Hi there! This is ny new user talk page, after my old one was getting too full. To see either of my old ones, here they are: Archive:Barkjon Talk 1 and Archive:Barkjon talk 2. Thanks!-- Barkjon 01:25, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Please Bud! Do some work in Webkinz Wikia, Contest is not over. I expanded it so Barkjon, Barkjon!! I'm not quitting you yet! Sorry if being rude, friend!!!!! Webkinz Mania 20:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Contest Contest in Webkinz Wikia in a couple of minutes! Webkinz Mania 23:49, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Syosp Hey, thanks for making me one, but how do I "roolback"? DillyDally-#1080015 00:50, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Please read BJ, how we get those awesome sigs? Like images+so forth?I made on, but the HTML doesn't seem to....User:DillyDally 05:31, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Great! Great, your passwords working again! What happened??[[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:41, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I honestly don't know what happened. I think I made a password I couldn't remember, and then when I was on my idle period it forgot my password.-- Barkjon 22:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Signature What do you think of my new signature?? [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:43, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I think it's a cool signature. I don't know abouth all that fancy HTML stuff, though.Mrperson 20:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I think it's very good, but, personally, I don't think you need the E-mail user thingy.-- Barkjon 22:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) What Do You Think? What do you think about my new contest idea huh? I saw your reply but do you really think this would work out? P.S. Forgot Most Important Guideline ('Writing Must Be About Club Penguin') P.S.S. Forgot Most Second Important Guideline ('Including All Administration In Story Won't Give You A Higher Chance of Being A Winner But Including Us Is Appreciated') So In Other Words No "Kissing-Up!" LOL P.S.S. Quite A Few New Polls! Please Reply On My Talk Page! Thanx! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 02:51, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Yes, I do think it would work. Oh yeah, I have an idea but I'm gonna wait to bring it out.-- Barkjon 22:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Coming Soon!!! Out here at my school in Las Vegas we have this thing called Student Treasures where we get to create our own book and have it published and I wrote about Club Penguin which is kinda where I got the whole contest thing and will post it soon once it is published and will try to upload my story illustrations. I don't know if you ever heard of it because most people don't, but I think all of you will like it except if the contest goes through I won't enter it it would be cheating. P.S. '''IM SPIRALLING IM GOING CRAZY MY MAC LAPTOP NEEDS ADOBE FLASH PLAYER TO RUN CLUB PENGUIN AND OTHER THINGS AND WON'T WORK FOR WHATEVER REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' P.S.S. Updated My Ninja Shadows A Little More! Dunklebug 01:17, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Mew100 Thanks for watching mine and so many other non-member's backs! I appreciate members sticking up for non-members! :) [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 11:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, you're welcome.-- Barkjon 16:25, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Bureacrat Hi There It's Me Dunklebug not requesting to be a bureacrat but wanting to know tips just in case you ever come to the point of making me a bureacrat. Please reply on my talk page Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 22:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Header Questions? I would like it to say "Blocks" "Protections" "Contributions" & "Deletions" if you could make my header like that Thanks! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 04:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Uh actually I'll do it jus' like mine.-- Barkjon 23:55, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Miss Me? hey, Barkjon I've come back and I'm ready to edit. (By the way there should be a vote on the real webmaster you or turtle shroom) I Dont go on club penguin anymore but i can help this wiki a whole lot (I also can't edit on monday,tuesday, or wednesday) Dogdude87 21:55, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Yes I do miss you! And, no I don't think there should be a vote. Mainly because Robbsi decided and he's really nice but now he's gone. -- Barkjon 22:13, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Oh ya, I also don't want to vote because I respect Robbsi. He's older, was a webmaster, and is pretty much more experienced. I know how to get hold of him, too. And plus, if I or someone else made a poll for it, I'd probably delete it. For one, it would make a hole in two friendships: Robbsi's, because he thought we should both be a webmaster, and TurtleShrooms, because if I won he'd be made(I think) or if he won I'd be mad(because I am certainly short-tempered and almost broke a friendship because of that). Not trying to offend you, just some advice. -- Barkjon 22:20, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Header Hey thanks for putting that on my page =) --Mrperson 19:56, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Another Idea!! Hey Barkjon I have another idea that we could call "The Administrators Review" which would be that all of us admins would have our own little section to talk about something which would be an example right '''Administrators Review Topic: St Patrick's Day Party' and we would each give our little own review on what we thought. P.S. Added Pics To My Ninja Shadows! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 21:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug That's a good idea. I'll make it right now. Credit?? Is it alright if I have credit for The Administrator's Review as creator even though you created it I mean just because it was my idea but if not im sorry if I sound rude right now! P.S. At The Dojo Today On Mammoth I Saw A Fight Between Nachos & ACP Not Knowing They Were Nachos I Joined Because I Had A Sombrero & I Saw Their Evil Ways & I Talked To 1 Cool Bird (Know Him) & He Said I Could Join Im An ACP NOW!! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 22:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ya it's fine.-- Barkjon 23:28, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Help With Userpage!! Barkjon could you fix my header because I want to include "Uploads" and it's not going so well! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 04:33, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Uh sure!-- Barkjon 14:06, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey, are you part of the testing server thing? If yu are, then meet me in Test Server 1 to say hi! I am Elgronday! [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 16:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Yo Barkjon Barkjon, alirocks22 said that she was sorry so please tell this to Dunklebug to unbann Alirocks22 Thanks Polo8900000 I'll just do it ok?-- Barkjon 19:49, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Ok Barkjon User:Polo8900000 Thank-you!! That you for uunbanning me, Barkjon!!! You are much much much much better then dunklebug!! What ever can i do to repay you?? ~Alirocks22 Uh thanks, but Dunklebug unbanned you.-- Barkjon 23:20, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering... I know I'm not the most active user in the world on this wiki, but maybe could I become a beuracrat? If not, could you tell me how I could do better on this wiki?Mrperson 16:18, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Look, I really want to, and I think you deserve it, but what will other people think? Anyway, to have a better chance, just be more active.-- Barkjon 21:53, 26 March 2008 (UTC) That's ok. Hey, I see your on now, want to meet in the server Brumby on club penguin in the town? Mrperson 23:52, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Uh no thanks wait sure-- Barkjon 00:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Help me Barkjon, DillyDally threatened me he said: Polo, if you keep up the spammy, just remember, you're not safe, your family aren't safe, your dog isn't safe. please help me! Polo8900000 13:57:01 March 30 2008 Uh you don't spam. But I'll keep a look out. -- Barkjon 23:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Barkjon your the best. -Poloo8900000 '''REPLY' Acually I also know that DillyDally threatened Polo8900000.Can you plz ban Dillydally for at least one full month. - Rocrckhoper What the? he/she was posting a few images over "alirocks was here", he/she was spamming, that was a joke, look, sorry, I realize it's the internet, and stuff doesn't translate that way, I'm sorry, but you were putting a large amount of the same image, on the same page, and I, having run out of broadband, had to wait 20 minutes before I could look at the page, let alone edit the images. My friends and I use this "threat" all the time, I forget that mannerisms, jokes and sarcasm don't carry on well here in internet-land. Please forgive me. Yes, you may not have seen the images, but that's because I deleted them, several of the same image, once again, I apologize, I meant for it to be a friendly, jokey warning. DD-#1080015 08:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Uploading Problems How come if I try to upload a picture of my penguin it only comes up as a capital "A" with a swirly thing?? Dunklebug 01:32, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug how'd you do that? DD-#1080015 05:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Recordskeeper I was thinking that it would be nice to let everyone recognize penguins who have done an excellent job in making Club Penguin Wiki a safe, funny, and updated one. It's also nice if they can see how successful Club Penguin Wiki is by announcing how many articles and pages we have here and etc.. I'm the type of guy who wants to keep track of something's progress. So can you please hire me as the Wiki's official recordskeeper? P.S. As of now, I already counted the number of users in the wiki to 141. --Ocnarf rocks 05:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) We don't really need one, but, what the _ _ _ _, I vote "yes", means I don't have to do it. DD-#1080015 05:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Sure. I don't mind.-- Barkjon 18:55, 1 April 2008 (UTC) April Fools Update May I assist? Could you remove the protection for the main page maybe? Sure.-- Barkjon 19:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hello, I'm Jonnyboy98. I was very active before but I've been on hiatus for months. I just wanted to see if you remembered me. Tell me on my userpage. Bye, Jonnyboy98 Petition, page deletion. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Unique_Names#Petition DD-#1080015 07:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Page Do you mind if I make a page, "pages that need an admin"? cause some just need renames, some need merging. DD-#1080015 07:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hi! I'm new... ...to this wiki but not to wikis in general. I had a look around and found almost no community activities. Now I've had the idea, that we could have certain contests. There will be three winners with three Club Penguin Wiki medals - bronze, silver and gold. These medals could just be templates which you can put onto your user page. My ideas for contests: * "Rockhopper-Island-Athon" – all wiki penguins who would like to do this draw pictures/maps of what they think Rockhopper Island looks like. The ones with the most effort and the most clever (meaning things like for example little details mentioned in CP Times) ideas will win. * "Build-Athon" – all wiki penguins who would like to do this draw ideas for new places in CP and write about them. A shopping centre, maybe, or a swimming pool The winners are found in the same way as above. I would make the jury the admins, because this saves us from having to vote each time. : Something else: I am grown up bilingually, English and German are my mother tongues and I speak both fluently. So if you ever need help with German stuff ask me, not altavista ;-). And, because I speak German too, I have looked at http://kamelopedia.mormo.org/index.php/Hauptseite (kamelopedia/camel-o-pedia) and this gave me this idea: How about calling user pages "Igloos" (kamelopedia calls them -translated- "Camel Caves"), users "Penguins" and user talks "Mailbox"? Now I wish you a nice day, and please have a think about my suggestions. Yours, Londogne (being the same penguin on CP) cp wikia band Hey Barkjon why shouldn't the Cp Wikia Band symble be the Clubpenguin Island International Airport picture I will draw it thanks 00:55, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ~~ Polo890 ~~ CP wikia band meetings Hey im Bluehero and I just joined the band. I was wondering when our meetings are because I went on Halfpipe at 4:30 and no one was there. User:Bluehero Did you go to the right place? (Barkjon's Igloo?) DD-#1080015 05:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I couldn't find it on the map. Is it 4:30 snow forts clock time zone? ~~Bluehero~~ Do you open your igloo for the Band meetings because I dont have you on my buddy list. Please answer me. ~~Bluehero~~ No I don't. Go to Half Pipe, the Cove, at 4:00 PST (PM) on weekdays.-- Barkjon 01:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ok. But I went there Friday and I couldn't find anyone. Could you meet me on CP sometime?~~Bluehero~~ Hey, please remember to sign all your posts with 4 tildes (~) DillyDally-#1080015 01:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ~~Bluehero~~ you're welcome. DillyDally-#1080015 02:53, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Revolotionar The page: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Revelutionar&diff=16531 (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Revelutionar&action=edit) Is what I think has been deleted unnecessarily, could I please bring it back, and turn it into a user page? DillyDally-#1080015 06:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Sure. -- Barkjon 01:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Default Skin I'm thinking we need a default skin...gaming? DillyDally-#1080015 07:50, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Sure. I'll do it once I know HTML more.-- Barkjon 22:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Actually, no, how about slate, as gaming stuffs up the polls? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Front Page-Un-featured article How about on the front page, we put an "Un-featured" article, one that needs to be cleaned up? I put forward the Armies page. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 09:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Sure!-- Barkjon 18:59, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Notice I don't know if you have noticed but Cbbcfan has been messing up a lot of pages. I have used the rollback thing to fix what I see him mess up. ~~Bluehero~~ So has Teesam, horrible grammar, bad pages. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 08:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Ditto Images I was wondering how you post images of penguins like in the Costume Gallery ? Hey there! First, you upload your image, you do this by clicking "Upload File", this should be on your left. If you named your image dwwd(and it's a .jpg file type). it would be dwwd.jpg, to put this on, type: For other tips, see This Im on Hey im on the vanilla server in the dance club. Wanna meet me? Thanks but no, actually, sure! OOOOOH IM ON!!!! ya im on! im on vanilla! so im probaly in my igloo, at the stage, at the iceberg, or at the dojo. Probaly in my opened igloo! Fun Bet Hey I just thought of a good idea if you agree tell me or if not tell me. Ok the bet is '''I Think The New Room That Club Penguin Said There Would Be Is Rockhopper's Quarters'. Ok if I''' win you have to make me a bureacrat, '''But If You win I'll ban myself for A MONTH!!!! I hope either way you dont take anything personal about it. Dunklebug 04:24, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug No, com'n, we need good editors like you DB! How about you get demoted to a rollback, for a month, and if you win, Burecrat for a month? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 07:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm. I can't demote bureacrat status, though.-- Barkjon 15:51, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah yeah sure no offense i thought it would be fun! No offense taken! But if it is Rockhopper's Quarters '''You'll Be IN DEBT!!' Nah Just Kidding!! Have A Nice Day =-] Dunklebug 18:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Templates I'll be making a few templates, any requests? Actually, scrap that, I've lost how to make it an actual template. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 03:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Deletion Why did you just delete my Howtos?--Londogne 08:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Meet me on Club Penguin Barkjon, meet me on Club Penguin. My penguin name is Mitzierowdy. Meet me on Half Pipe. I will be on the iceberg. CP wiki band songs Hey Barkjon I put up a song for voting on Club Penguin Wiki:Band Songs. I don't know if I did it right. Please tell me if i didn't so I can fix it.~~Bluehero~~ Webkinz Wiki:Contests Please go to Webkinz Wiki:Contests soon. It's our first contest. I bet you will win. Webkinz Mania 18:45, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon Hey Barkjon can I help the new CP Wikia members by putting Welcome to Cp Wikia on their talk page. Thanks ~~ Polo890 ~~ The penguin of the month voting I noticed that on the main page it says that relic ninja won the march penguin of the month and I don't even remember him being a choice. Just wanted to let you know! ~~ Bluehero~~ Ok thanks so much!-- Barkjon 00:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Your welcome! ~~ Bluehero~~ New Site Hey, I created a new website and I was wondering if you would look at it. It's still a little sloppy but Im working on it. Here is the link http://bluehero29.wordpress.com/. ~~ Bluehero~~ mesage you sent i discovered it by searching on google super24daisy your bands i want to join all of them 'hi from daisy' RE: RE:YOUR BANDS can i list it super24daisy i need help being a rollback plz help me super24daisy meet me on club penguin meet me on club penguin 4:00 pst (penguin standard time) super24daisy help me someone said this on the partys you want to see on parties it said *love party by super24daisy i didnt do it help me super24daisy OK OK SUPER24DAISY i need help you know Sdas01? well it annoys me thathis page is just the same as mine!!! Really. look at my page and his. he has everything the same just look at the band name, all the same puffles, pink puffle is hte same style!!! Sheesh! I dont really like that! Could like help me out. May be I should do a little test... HES LAZY HE SAID SO!!! cpsg can i join cpsgpenguin sabatoge group superdaisy thanks superdaisy Excuse me Please block The user fever because his user page had only one word on it... the f word. i have deleted it but please block him for a minimum of 3 months please!--Brodoc :-) 04:48, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Are we allowed am i allowed to make a single page aout the Medieval Party. If so post on my talk page User talk:Brodoc Bye!--Brodoc :-) 08:49, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight... Well, what is it? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 08:07, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Just found out, can you point me to the list of uncategorized stuff? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 08:31, 19 May 2008 (UTC) try . [[User:4th hale|4th hale]] yo antoio yo antonio has used minesuperdaisy and duckD0nald plz block him I have, but what do you mean? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 06:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) What she means is that Yo antonio has used Super24daisy's and my IP. --DuckD0nald 19:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Logo suggestions Hello! I was just wandering around the wiki until I decided to suggest a new logo for the wiki. I made two options today. Check it out: This logo looks like a business card. There is a '© 2006 - 2008 | Club Penguin Wiki' line, the picture of a waving tour guide from the home page of Club Penguin, the word 'wiki' in the Walt Disney Script font (to match with the word 'Disney' on the top) placed at the bottom to say 'Disney CLUB PENGUIN™ Wiki', and a fine print at the bottom that says, 'designed by: Ocnarf rocks. Here's the other option: This logo is simple, but nice. The word 'wiki' is in the Earth's Mightiest Bold Expanded font. Just let me know if you think it's time for a new logo, so we can post the announcement. Thank you! --Ocnarf rocks 06:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) It's a really good logo (number 1), in every sense but 2. 1) The copyright, I'm not sure if Wikia copryrights anything under the GFDL license, and 2) The "Wiki" is small, and a bit too, well, Disney-ish. A lot of people disagree with the buyout. The second one is better, but could you add the tour guide? Then it'd be perfect in my eyes. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 06:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) second one is kinda better no offence number one superdaisy Hi! Hi! I'm new here so can you maybe help me out?--Barkman76 02:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi! Hi! I'm new here so can you maybe help me out?--Barkman76 02:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi! Hi, I am Juan, your new user! I am registered in Wikia since 2007, and I've created the Official Mortal Kombat Wikia (Portuguese). I have a question: Why can't I upload a image, (I tried under the name Magician.png, but an error message says that I can't do that)? Thanks! Juan Rodrigues 21:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) What's the image file size, and extension? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 02:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) meet hey barkjon, could we like meet on cp? it would be nice if you gave me a place and time. heres my suggestion: Server: Half Pipe Day: May 26th (hopefully) Time:2:3o PM PST Where: Stage (like we met last time, early April) Tell me if you can come. If not, give me a place,time,day,and server. ~6spongey98~ Coolcat557 Really, i'm just asking, what did Coolcat557 do to you? Please answer my question.--Flystar55555 21:32, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making me a sysop! Dancing Penguin 22:43, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Improvement Project Item Hi! It's me, Aqua Jet I'm just saying that if you looked at the CPIP blog http://community.clubpenguin.com/cpip/ they say they have a surprise item, that it will be in your inventory at May 30 (if you participated) Aqua Jet Ban him! Im reverting a LOT of vandalism by user Cold fire344. Pllease ban him at once--Brodoc :-) 22:49, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Friend Hey Barkjon can you meet me tommorow June 1 at 4:30 CPT Half PIpe so I can be your Friend. FInd me at the cove. Also I am Interested in the Wikia BAnd but I don't know where to go. Sdas01 jazz trio can i join the jazz duo as dancer ?????? superdaisy Hey Barkjon Hey Barkjon, My real birthday is June 7 so can you put that on my page plz. ~~ Polo890 ~~ P.S can you plz tell me what you think of my igloo? Catogories He barkjon i was wondering how to catogoize some pages so i can help put club penguin wiki on the wiki spotlightt. drop me a line when you can.user:sdas01 Ludokee Spamming for his own wordpress is worth being banned for, as it's unnecessary, when we have a page for spam wordpresses. Websites about Club Penguin [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 06:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) page dletion dlete the page about the water party sneak peek ''superdaisy'' Why? We'll just move it to "Water Party", when the water party happens. For god's sake, this is a Wikia! We're meant to provide information, not delete it. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 10:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Agree I Sdas01 agree with superdaisy because not only of her reason but because that the image has innapropriate language. It says waterparty sneak peak s _ _ _ Meh, the wiki sets out to provide information, not take it away. Try changing the filename? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally']]Forum 23:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Meet Me On Club Penguin Hey Barkjon, Please meet me on Club Penguin. My penguin is Sk8rbluscat. Day: June 6 at 12:00 PM PST. Meet me on the Iceberg on Half Pipe. themes why you change theme again Plaza You removed the old things cuz cp is made in 2002-05-11 when it was started testing --Teesam 06:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC) mean teesam called me stupid suprdaisy videos how do we post videos suprdaisy Thank you Thank you very much! Beaten 1 Don't ask me my ip will change everyday so don't ask me again 125.25.27.203 Hey Yo Barkjon,is there any band openings for me?The only things i could probably do is be a singer,dancer,dj,or piano Hotflameboy 01:42, 3 July 2008 (UTC) made a page i i made a page and its for a diffrance and its useful User:Super24daisy ... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:03, 3 July 2008 (UTC) one thing make autisum users a category plz User:Super24daisy joining the wikia band Hey barkjon,i was wondering how i can join the wikia band (I'm a non-member so I'm pretty much useless).But i will be a member soon. Hotflameboy 05:19, 4 July 2008 (UTC) hey today i tried to tell you im buddies with User:TurtleShroom Hello I am Wompus 73. I again apologize for any confusion. Also, could you tell me how the signature works? I'd like one that has a cool image.--LEAP 17:56, 6 July 2008 (UTC) tell me too superdaisy RE: Church Yes, I go to church on a regular basis. I choose to go to Sunday School and Morning (11 AM) Worship, but I have to be dragged into the evening worship. I like to stay home. However, I almost always end up enjoying any service I go to, so I guess I should trust my wonderful parents more! :) Also, you are in fact correct. I am Southern Baptist. P.S.: Is DillyDally starting to creep you out? I recently found out that he is an extremist. See his talk page, near the bottom for reasons. Unfortunately, I am unable to ban an administrator, as an administrator can unban themselves. He added a new site to his signature that insults Catholics, calling them "pigheaded", "gay", and stating that any religion, ''including Oprah, Google, even Hindu are superior to Catholicism, and that it is a bunch of junk, to put it cleanly. His site is titled Why Benedict (ybenedict.com). It targets everything, mocks everything, includes subtle insults directed at Protestant Christianity, and creates "research" from shady sources. He's received numerous complaints, and has declared him self a follower of atheism. He insults Russia (it's now a Democracy), communism (even though it is wrong), China, and to top it off, he's a vegetarian. Normally, I don't find exclusive vegetable eating wrong (it's a free country, eat what you like), but it all adds up: He's an EXTREMIST. I'm telling you; he should be gone! I've already wiped his page of extremism. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 01:25, 7 July 2008 (UTC) i agree hes mocking people who belive crist hes mocking me User:Super24Daisy Rollback Thanks Thanks for giving me rollback! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:27, 8 July 2008 (UTC) congrats Hey dude.Congrats on being on the Wall of Fame. Hotflameboy 02:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Don't Rob the Pizza Parlor I know that this doesn't concern you , but please tell everyone to not rob the pizza parlor! I got banned from it!--Sockpuppets411 17:56, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Editors Pick glitch The top entry in the editors pick menu, Most popular articles, doesn't exist. Could you remove it please? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:34, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Question Yo,when you make a recent change to a page,and you go to recent changes,what do the points mean? Hotflameboy 03:38, 10 July 2008 (UTC) It's Great To Be Back I know I cant wait I'm so excited to be back!!! Dunklebug 17:48, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Reply Hey i think i know what the points mean.I think it means how many letters or words that are added or taken away.So i guess the + sign means more letters or words and the - sign means less letters or words. Hotflameboy 18:19, 10 July 2008 (UTC) banned I wish i could go on Club Penguin now but my sister actually admitted that she went on my penguin when i wasn't looking,and when i come back,it says you are banned for 24 hours!Dang i hate when my sister do that!I can't go on for the next 4 hours =( Hotflameboy 18:36, 10 July 2008 (UTC) not now Not just now.I meant yesterday.That's when it happened.Hotflameboy 18:38, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I'm on with my other penguin-Penguin58393709 Hotflameboy 18:44, 10 July 2008 (UTC) flame boy? Flame boy?On club penguin hotflameboy is my name.Who's flame boy? you on? Are you on club penguin right now? I'm on my other penguin (half pipe at the town) Hotflameboy 18:49, 10 July 2008 (UTC) member I'm a member now Hotflameboy 18:51, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Didn't show Hey, what was the question you asked me on club penguin that didn't show? Hotflameboy 23:32, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Please meet me on Club Penguin Hey Barkjon, could you meet me on Club penguin sometime? And how do I change my sigs color --Joe Rules man 23:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) wiki army wana join its new just go to User:Super24daisyaa User:Super24daisy Could you make my signature just like yours could you make it look like yours? PLEASE!!! --Sockpuppets 00:10, 12 July 2008 (UTC)